guardians of the world
by pumpedupanimefan
Summary: When the guardians are introduced to a bigger threat they will need help from the gods goddesses and angles. Who would've know that they too were "guardians" Sucky summary I know. This story contains errors. :-P first fan fic!
1. the man's message part one

A/N: HEY PEOPLES/HOMIES! Sorry it took long I had school and school equals homework (you get my drift if you go to middle school or high school where ever the heck you go!) Ever since I got my FIRST review I started writing in my more book... Just to warn you some of my chapters might be short then go long,within a couple minutes also still working on line breaks

Also I have school so chapter will most likely be updated on weekends or when I have winter break( two weeks *boo!) Or spring break (week of St. patricks day)

well here's my story!

chapter one : The man's message

Mind of Man in/on Moon

His mind was dark(not creepy dark but pitch black, not the pitch black I mean you know a room without light that dark). Then a figure showed up, an unfamiliar figure. Man in/on Moon didn't know who this "person" was. He knew he had purple skin, an evil look, red eyes and green hair. WAIT! There was a background too. It was Earth! it seemed that he was destroying it one step at a time

And souls of innocent people being carried by what seemed like little monsters to God knows where. But the real question was: Who and what are they? (A/N really who and what are they if you don't know who that is you never play kid icarus uprising!)

Man in/on Moon opened his eyes in shock and his heart skipping beats while gasping for air. He look towards earth with a frightened look in his eyes.

"what is it sir?" asked one of his servants with a worried tone.

"I-" his voice quivered with a bit of hesitation, "I sence a threat on earth." He then returned his glance towards earth.

"Shall I warn the guardians?"his servant asked with an equal amount of worriedness in his voice as Man in/on Moon.

"yes!" His voice boomed like thunder. "all of the guardians."

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N So how did you like it? I'll maybe continue this or next weekend because right now in California it's 10:15 PM and my eyes are dry! Well Read, Review, tell me what you thought. Let me know what you think. Let me guess too short! I know I know but I WILL continue peace my peeps


	2. the man's message part two

A/N: Hi sorry it took long... So much homework! On with the story...

MEANWHILE IN EARTH (Jack Frost's POV)

It was a boring, average day. I went to a town with lots of kids waiting for ME. That was different because before me,North ,Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy saved the world from Pitch, I was an urban myth. No one knew me until that day. I flew towards the group of children swiftly and smoothly.

"Jack Frost!" They yelled as I landed on my bare feet.

" That's my name." I said jokingly as I picked up a small handful of snow and balled it up like clay. The kids began to copy me and began to make snowballs.

Everyone looked amongst the group to find their first victim. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" We shrieked as we started to throw our snowballs. The snowballs looked like cannonballs flying across a battlefield, but with children.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! What the heck was that? I thought. Oh it was my watch

"Jack! Jack! Jack can you hear me?" I looked on my watch. It was big ole North.

"One second." I told him. I turned around and threw one last snowball."Yeah big guy?"

"We need you at the northpole, Man in the Moon wants to speak to us A.S.A.P.!(A/N: as soon as possible peeples!)"

"Alright I'll be there in ten." I said as he beeped off. I grabbed my staff and started to fly. "Sorry kids!" I yelled as I floated off the ground.

"Aw!" They cried as I began to fly off.

"I'll be back soon!" I yelled not knowing how long this "chat" would take. I felt the wind in my hair when I flew in a hurry towards the northpole.

I then saw North's house in site and landed in the small room. I saw the familiar faces of Tooth, North, Bunny, and the untalkative Sandy.

"It's about time."said Bunny stomping his big foot.

"Hello to you too Easter Kangaroo." I replied with a smirk. (A/N: they haven't made up really *shrugs*)

"Enough!" yelled North when me and Bunny were inches apart. "Man in the Moon will be coming any minute." A light began to shine through the opening entrance where I came through.. The light began to for a figure. "Man in the Moon." I said under my breath, almost like a whisper.

"Ahh Man in Moon so good to see ya!" North said as he saw the image.

"No time!" he barked, "I saw a vision last night."

"What was it?" Tooth asked.

"A," he hesitated for a moment. "It's hard to explain. I need you and the other guardians right away!" Then with no questions asked his hologram disappeared.

"That went well." Bunny jokes. We all stood there puzzlers.

"What other guardians are there?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Um...",everyone blurted, but Sandy who had a ? mark over his head. I looked over to North and saw him walking to a secret room.

Beep boop boop boo (A/N:1225nice Santa that's unpredictable!) The door opened. I peered inside and saw... statues?

To be Continued...

I know it's kinda short...but I promised my friend to at least start a story with HETALIA and REGULAR SHOW mix... Write you all next weekend. Oh almost for got a few things:

1. How did you like it?

2. What kind of statues?

3. R&R please!

local author out: peace


	3. History of the statues

Something happened. And I am very sorry, I was we editing chapter two and added it to chapter three.*sweatdrops* so in the mean time. I will rewrite a new chapter three. Sorry for the confusion. Follow this story and/or me to get updates.

sorry

Pumpedupanimefan


	4. Gather the Light

**A/N: Sorry it took long my brother has been a pain plus i have played just dance 2 or 4 for kinect since we got it for christmas. oh i almost forgot...MERRY days after CHRISTMAS! I hoped you all had a happy holiday. okay enough chit-chat on with my story... oh and one more thing I OWN NOTHING!**

**Jack's point of view**

After the discussion, we all got ready to go to- Greece was it? Bunnymud grabbed his "easter egg grenades" North grabbed his swords and i grabbed my staff.

" So where exactly are we going?" i asked North as he grabbed his hat.

"To Skyworld." he answered as he grabbed the reins of the sled.

"Skyworld?" i mumbled.

"It's where we are going to get our first goddess." Tooth explained to me.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. I was lost in thought of what Skyworld would be like.

"Okay everybody readty?" North asked. **(A/N: i try to put his accent in so that it would feel more real, *rubs back of neck* he he)** He started to pull the reins harder, and next thing we knew it we were up in the air! North pulled out his magic snow globe and mumbled something that I couldn't hear**(A/N: Skyworld :P)**

Then there was a flash of light that nearly blinded me...

"Welcome to Skyworld Jack!" I heard North yell once my vision came back. I looked at my surroundings and saw lots of angels with golden armor traing on what looked like floating islands. It was magnificent! My thoughts where cought off when we were heading to one of the buildigs, the big one.

**_Creek!_**

"Well this is it." Tooth said as we landed.

"Who lives here?" I asked.

"Palutena mate," began Bunnymud,," the goddess of light. She runs a tight ship here ya know."

"Really?" I replied.

"Oh yeah, she trains these centurions into big buff bulldozers." He told me while pointing to one of the centurions that had big bulky muscles.

"She must be here somewhere!" I heard North complain while looking around the empty courtyard.

CRASH!

What was that? I thought.

"Uh North," Tooth shouted

"Yes Tooth?"

"I wouldn't complain just yet." I saw her pointing to a building with black smoke coming from it...was it a fire?

Then I saw something come out of the smoke...THREE somethings! One with one eye and a pink octopus-like body, firing through it's eye. The other was similar but with a green body, and a mouth with a very large tongue. And the last one was a giant blue skull that looked like it was on fire.** (A/N: Just so you know if you don't already, those are (in order) Mono, Mik, and an Oren...or Orn)**

"What are those?" I asked

"Underworldlings." Tooth answered.

We were all in our battle positions... but then...

_**Whoosh! Whoosh!**_ **Whoosh!  
** There were three shots of an arrow and they have all taken down the beast. It all went too fast, I couldn't see the all the sudden more of these beast came out of nowhere. bAnd centurions came to help the mysterious person that shot the arrows. "WOW!" I said staring at the battle.

"Jack pull yourself together, there are monsters on the loose." North said pulling my arm.

"Okay, okay!" i yelled stiffening my arms getting ready to fight the monsters that were coming out of nowhere.

**Normal point of view**

Jack got his staff ready to shoot ice at these monsters. The guardians, centurions, and the mysterious person, were all surrounded by all of the underworldlings shooting at them. Sandy pulled out his sand lasso **(A/N: okay is it just me or is Sandy like Canada from Hetalia? On with the battle!)** and started whipping them one by one. North pulled out his swords and started fighting the Orens (..or orns) and the Skuttlers. Bunnymud threw his colorful egg grenades at the Monos and Miks. Tooth fought with the centurions. And the mysterious person just shot tons of arrows.

**Jak's Point Of View**

I couldn't really see what was going on all i knew is that we were winning the battle. All of the monsters were decreasing and decreasing.

_**Whoosh!**_

The last arrow was shot at the last monster.

"Thsanks Pit!" I heard a voice say. I turned to the owner of the voice, I saw a female with long green hair, a Lora tiara **(A/N: is that what her crown is called?)** and a white drees with a golden belt. She was also holding a golden staff that had light surrounding it.

"Your welcome Lady Palutena." I heard another voice respond. I looked over to find the owner of the voice. He had short messy brown hair, dark blue eyes, a white tunic** (A/N: Is that what he wear is called?)** with gold in it and shorts underneath, and wool sandals.

"Palutena!" North said walking towards her.

"North is that you?" she asked, "what are you guys doing here?"

"We needed to talk to you." I heard him answer.

"Lady Palutena who is this guy?" the boy with brown hair asked as he came towards the group.

"Oh North this is Pit our newest angle, Pit this is North, also known as Santa Claus." she explained.

" Oh.' He responded.

"Hey Tooth, Sandy,Bunnymu- who's this?" she said as she looked at me.

"This is Jack Frost, our newest guardian, he helped save the world from Pitch Black, also known as Boogie Man." that last part he said was directly to Pit.

"I know who he is." Pit pouted.

"So why are you all here?" Palutena asked.

"Man in Moon sent us to gather all of you once again." Bunnymud explained.

"Why?" Pit asked.

"Are they back?" Palutena asked ingnoring Pit.

"Are who back?"Pit asked once again.

"Meudas and Hades!" I barked. I was getting annoyed with this," And yes they are back!"

"*Gasp*"

"What? Who are Medusa and Hades?" Pit asked.

"Gather up the centurions." she commanded.

"Why?"

"Just do as I told you!" her voice began to rise.

"Okay, okay!" I saw him leave the room without flying. Isn't he an angle?

"Why didn't he just fly?" I said outloud.

"Because I control his flight path." Palutena answered my question.

"Do all angles need some one to do that?" I asked

"No just him... and Pittoo." she went on.

"Pittoo?" all of us asked.

"Pittoo is a what you say a copy of Pit. he is also known as Dark Pit." She began, " He was created by the "Mirror of Truth", before Pit defeated Pandora, goddes of disaster and calamity. Pit went to distroy the mirror... but as it cracked- while making a copy- it created another Pit but dark." she explained

"The mirror of truth?" i asked.

"The "Mirror of Truth" was created to make copies of the underworldlings for the underworld army, with it being smashed the only resource is souls to make the troops." she answered.

"Oh."

"I've told the centurions." Pit said rushing into the court.

"Good." she nodded."Who else are we gonna need to get?"

"Viridi and Posidon, along with their commanders." explained Tooth.

"Okay." she answered.

"We need you to come along with us, Man in Moon told us there would be meeting." North told Palutena.

"Alright I will go."

"Can I come too." Pit asked.

"Uh?" Palutena hesitated while glancing at North.

"He is new." Tooth said.

"And so am I." I added.

"Sure, more merrier." North answered.

"Alright!" Pit smiled.

"We need to go now meeting today." North told us. We all rushed into the sled."Next, Viridi's place!" he then pulled the reins and we started to rise...

**To Be Continued...**

**How did you like it?**

**Awesome how I added the awesome characters from Kid Icuras...right.**

**Oh and what do you think Virdi's world should be like, and the name... because i don't know.**

**Name of next chapter is called...Gather the Nature... so get ready!**

**one more thing before i go... THANK YOU ALL FOR OVER 300 VIEW FAVORITE/FOLLOW/REVIEW IT PLEASE! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU AWESOME PEOPLE THINK! And you are all welcome i made this chapter longer!**

**OKAY REALLY PEACE!*peace sign***


	5. Not a chapter HELP ME!

**A/N: First of all HAPPY NEW YEAR! Okay i need your help. Help ne figure out what Viridi's "world" would look like. I was thinking of this; you know (if you have ever played kid icarus uprising) in level 18: Ring of Chaos to level 20: Chaos vortex the place where Pit gets his weaponry and other stuff changes (unless you beat the whole game and kept it like that) to like a tree and stuff. well i was think of...you know how Skyworld is bright... i was thinking of sunset, like pink skys, that matches her cloths/symbol.**

**This question is Completely off topic of Viridi, but tell me if you would like the Arum to come into this story, along with Pyrron? I was also thinking if the Guardians and their Allies (including Pit, Pittoo, and maybe two OCs) should battle Level 1,3-5,and 7 bosses. would that be a good idea? Thank you for your time, and Review/PM me what you think? and please**

**Read**

**Review**

**Follow**

**me and my story.**

**Peace Out Homies!**


	6. Gather the nature part one

**Hey bros. I want to say that I am sorry for the huge delay of this story. To dhow you what I have been doing...here is a sketch thing that I made up!**

**Me: yo what up my name is puuuuuuuuuuumpedupanimefan and welcome back to Guadians of the World! Sorry, I have watched too much Pewdiepie! *clears throat* yo what up my name is Pumpedupanimefan What is important is to pay attention...*looks at clock and reads '10:50p.m.'* what ten? That is asymmetrical! It should be 8. 8 can be cut both horizontally and vertically and still be even! Sorry. I watch wwwaaaaayyyy too much Soul Eater which is uncool. Wait I mean the show is COOL but me putting it into this is so UNCOOL of me. *looks at clock—again* Aw shiz it's '10:54p.m.' I have to stop and not keep you waiting! Let us become *kicks in Russian accent* become one with Mother Russia...Da. *face palms and sings* oops I did it again *stops singing* Aw cheese why do I do this? I watch too much Hetalia too. But guess what I have YOAI hands take that bros! Okay now I am way off topic here. Let us just relax and... SIT**

**InuYasha: Ow! Why the hell did you do that for?!**

**Sorry as I was saying—**

**Inuyasha: You be glad that you aint a demon or my claws will go through your face!**

**Me: Sit Boy! As i was saying...enjoy this story...before Maka takes it and does her famous MAKA CHOP on one of yous. Alright here we go...start typing ...here we go... *looks at clock reads 11:03* common! Well as they always say time flys when your having fun...right?**

**So as you can see i have been busy. Enjoy the next chapter or else i will have Sandy knock you out**

Chapter 5: Gather the Nature part one

Pit's POV

'What just happened?' I thought. This is just strange 'Who is Man in the Moon?'

"He is the man who made the gods and goddesses into guardians." Paletena told me. She must've read my mind.

"Where are we going exactly?" A new voice asked. I turned to look at him. He had silver hair, crystal blue eyes, a dark blue hoody on and a staff that had ice on it.

"We are going to Gardinia (A/N: couldn't really think of a name) What you may say Viridi's world." North's voice answered

"Viridi?" the boy asked.

"She is the goddess of nature." I answered walking towards him. "She also has commanders that can help too."

"Yeah. Like the one who was flirting with you. What was her name again–oh yeah Phosphora." Paletena added grinning. I blushed pink and the boy laughed.

I turned towards him, "The name's Pit." I smiled "Servant of the goddess of light." I added.

"Jack Frost," he began, "guardian." We both shook hands.

"Okay everyone! Hop in sleigh!" North yelled. We all walked into the sleigh and took our seats. I sat next to something fuzzy with huge ears. "Buckle up!" I reached behind me to find a belt, but found absolutely nothing.

"Wait! Where are the seat belts?!" I yelled.

"There aren't any, mate." The thing next to me said, which made me jump.

"Ha ha! That was just expression!" North laughed. My heart began to race.

"Besides Pit," I heard the boy with the hood say. I turned to find him standing on the edge of the sleigh. "No one has gotten huuuuuuuuuuuuu–" I blinked, 'What just happened? Did he just fall?' I reached for the edge and looked off the side. There he was sitting on the leg of the sled laughing like it was nothing.

"Aw man, you should have seen your face!" He started to laugh even harder.

"Just be glad I have a kind heart or else you would have an arrow sticking through your head!" I yelled in frustration.

"Everyone settle down." a female voice chirped. I looked towards the voice and saw a _half human half hummingbird thing? _"We have to get to Gardinia in one piece."

"Tooth is right." Jack said as he hopped back into the sleigh "There are still enemies to face."

"Alrighty." North began as he grabbed a snowball out of his coat. He then whispered something to it and threw it in front of the sleigh. The deer trotted harder and harder to pull the sled through the pink portal that appeared. Then there was a flash of light.

A few moments later, I opened my eyes to see Gardinia, just the same as last time.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The world was filled with flowers, and trees. The sky had the perfect transformation of a blue sky to a beautiful sunset. Like Skyworld, it had floating islands With either waterfalls ,lakes,or even wild life. The biggest of the islands

had a big blossom tree that had little plantlike soldiers coming in and out of it.

**Pit's P.O.V**.

The sleigh was heading towards the "castle" of Viridi. Moments later, as we came closer to the island, the tree began to burst into flames. Then a man, that was also on fire, shot right out of the tree laughing.

"Phyron!" Paletena and I both said in grief before face palming.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" He yelled. "Phyron is back and better than ever! From Awesome Phryon to even MORE Awesome!"

'What an ego freak.' I thought. Then all of the sudden, huge amounts of underworldlings spilled out of the back like rays would a sun.

I got my bow and arrow ready. I looked at Paletena. "Ready Pit?" She asked, I nodded. "I command your wings to fly!" And my wings did just that. As I flew I got I got ready to loosen an arrow. I pulled the arrow back and released. As it hit my target, it disappeared leaving only one trait. I flew to see what was falling. Reaching my hand out, I felt tiny specks tickling my skin. I looked to see that what had landed on my arm. It felt like sugar, but the colour was black, I examined it closer.

"Sand?" I practically whispered. 'How could it be black sand?' I thought.

"Wait!" I yelled to the others.

"What is it mate?" the rabbit asked. Everyone looked at me with confusion.

"The Underworldlings. They aren't what we think. They are made of–" before I could finish a figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Black sand." He finished. I looked at the figure closely. He had black messy hair, a Lora crown, wool sandals, a black tunic, black wings, and purple eyes. He is the Dark version of me. The complete and total opposite of me, yet he is my twin.

"Pittoo?"

**End of this chapter. I wanted to leave all of yous in a state of suspense. How did you think? Sorry again for taking over half a year. Huge writers block *sweat drops* Stay Awesome Bros...meeeeh *brofist**

**p.s. R&R.**

**p.p.s. I OWN NOTHING**


End file.
